Ruka doesn't know
by SaYOKay
Summary: Ruka doesn't know that Mikan and me were doing it in my van every SundayONESHOT


"Hey!!!!!! Are you ready?!"

"YEAH!"the ocean of teenagers roared

"I let you guys all know that, this is a song, dedicated for someone, who's gotta know the truth, about Mikan and me"

Then Mikan went up to the stage and they passionately kissed infront of the audience

"WOOOOHOOO!"

"OH YEAH!!"

"Natsume, are you sure about this?"Mikan innocently asked Natsume

"Yeah Mikan, Ruka has to know, about us"Natsume kissed Mikan again, then he slightly let go of Mikan

"But, he's your best friend"Mikan asked

"But deep inside Mikan, I know, Ruka could understand, OUR connection Mikan"Natsume said

"You're right"Mikan planted one kiss on Natsume's cheek and she went back to the place where Natsume placed her on the stage

_HEY!!!! _

Ruka doesn't know,  
That Mikan and me,  
Do it in my room every Sunday.

She tells him shes in Hotaru's dorm,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and...

Then Mikan danced seductively on the stage, while Natsume is singing

_Ruka doens't know, oh.  
Ruka doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Ruka!  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL RUKA!_

_Mikan says she's out shopping,  
But she's under me and I'm not stopping._

_Cuz Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know.  
So don't tell Ruka.  
Ruka doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL RUKA!_

Natsume pulled Mikan closer to himself and he cupped Mikan's chin and gazed through Mikan's hazel eyes

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  
__Mikan's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
**NOTHING!!!** _

Natsume and Mikan rocked the stage and jumps really hard. The crowd followed and even created a whirlpool of teenagers at the center

_Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Don't tell Ruka.  
Cuz Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL RUKA!_

_We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't knoooooow..._

Natsume tooks off his jacket and throws it to the raging crowd...

_The, northern forest, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
On her bed, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, cuz..._

_Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know._

Natsume rocks the stage with a guitar solo...

_I did her on his birthday..._

_Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Ruka doesn't know,  
Don't tell Ruka.  
Ruka doesn't knoooooow..._

Mikan then starts to strip her jacket, and throws it on the audience, then her tank top, revealing her lacy pink bra. The boys cheered

_Ruka will know,  
Ruka has to know,  
Ruka's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Ruka,  
Gonna tell him myself._

Natsume was startled,so he removes his t-shirt and gives it to Mikan. The girls cheered wildly, since they saw Natsume's slightly muscular body. Mikan twirls Natsume's t-shirt and she sang along with Natsume

_Ruka has to know,  
Ruka has to know,  
Ruka has to,  
Ruka has to,  
Ruka has to go!_

_Ruka doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Ruka)  
Ruka doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Ruka)  
Ruka doesn't know...  
Ruka's gotta go!_

"Ruka doesn't know! Ruka doesn't know! Ruka doesn't know! the crown cheered and Natsume bangs his guitar on the amplifier and carries Mikan on his back. He raises a peace sign out to the crown and the crown cheered widly

**AAAAH!**

"W-W-What? That was only, a dream?"Ruka asked himself

It was only 3:00 am, and Ruka was sweating. Ruka then stood up and walked outside; He's going to the cafeteria to give himself a hot cup of milk. While he's on his way, he heard some people talking inside the school lobby.

"Natsume, are you sure about this?"

"That voice, it's Mikan's"Ruka stopped walking and paused for a short while...

"Are you chickening out, Sakura?"Natsume teased

"I am not! I...I just, making sure if...you really want to do it?"

Ruka gasped and he peeped throught the window. He saw Mikan, sitting on the table. Mikan was in her big T-shirt like pajamas, and since Mikan was sitting on the table, somehow, the pajama she's wearing shows a quarter of her milky white legs. Natsume was just standing in front of her, seriously staring at Mikan.

"Look, if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you"Natsume said

"OKAY!...Fine, you don't have to be aggressive you know!"Mikan said

"Okay, well, give it to me"Natsume approaches Mikan and Mikan puts her hands on her lap. Ruka thought that Mikan will pull up her pajama, so Ruka nervously went to the door of the school lobby and...

**"WAIT YOU TWO! STOP THIS NONSENSE!"**

He just barged inside the school lobby, which made Mikan and Natsume gasped

"RUKA!"Mikan exclaimed

"Ruka, what are you doing here?"Natsume asked

"To stop you from commiting a huge mistake!"Ruka exclaimed

"What are you talking about Ruka?"Mikan asked

"What huge mistake?"Natsume asked

"You know!...the..the THING that a girl and a guy does...hormones activate...YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS!"Ruka exclaimed

"Hormones activate? Something a girl and a guy does.."Mikan wondered

"Ruka...Ah.. So you've thought we're doing something malicious"Natsume asked

"WHAT?! Ruka, you're...you're must be joking! I mean, you know me! I could never do that! We're too young for this kind of situations"Mikan protested

"Then, what are you two talking about huh? I mean, I saw Mikan putting her hands on her lap"Ruka said

"So?"Mikan and Natsume asked

"So?! So, aren't you going to...give Natsume something very..important?! You know, that thing that a girl must give to her future husband"Ruka asked

"I am giving Natsume something important"Mikan whined

"Mikan, don't you have any dignity left in your body?"Ruka asked

"Of course, I have my dignity! I'm just giving Natsume this black kitten that we've just found in the Northern Forest"Mikan said

"What black kitten?"Ruka asked. Then Mikan handsignalled Ruka to approach her and Ruka followed. Then he saw a black kitten, sleeping soundly between Mikan's legs.

"OOOooooh..."Ruka sweatdropped, and released a deep red blush on his face. Mikan raised one eyebrow to Ruka and Natsume just crossed his arms

"W-W-Well, I better...get going! BYE!"Ruka suddenly ran out the door and back to his dormitory

"Well, that was...akward"Mikan sweatdropped

"Whatever...now, give me the cat"Natsume asked

"Oookay"Mikan sadly gave Natsume the kitten

**_THE END_**


End file.
